A New Approach
by JackJackWriter
Summary: This fanfic takes place 2 years after season 4, you will see some old faces, and some new. Please R&R!


Day 5, my fanfic takes place 2 years after S4.

A New Approach

The Following Takes Place between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM

Events Occur In Real Time

**Siberia, Russia**

A girl gets out of a car and starts walking to a huge building, with a suitcase in her hand.She's about 16, with pretty dark brown hair.She keeps looking around to make sure no ones watching her, her conscious telling her not to do the deed she's about to do. She looks ahead of her and there's the building, The building that she wanted so badly not to enter. She stood there like a statue, staring at it, The suitcase getting heavy in her hand. After a few minutes she pushed open the door and made her way to the staircase, the elevator wasn't safe enough she was told.

At the top of the staircase, and across the hall she saw a door. Room 247, the room that she had to enter to do this deed that she so badly didn't want to do. She got a sick feeling in her stomach as she made her way across the hall, and put her hand on the doorknob. "I could turn around now." she thought, but she knew she couldn't. She slowly turned the doorknob, and the door swung open. There on the other side of the room, stood a man. He was tall, and dirty. There were many unique things about him, such as he had only nine fingers after losing one while being interrogated. There was a huge scar on his face, and you could easily tell him apart from other people. The girl stood staring at him, he was good friends with her father but she herself hadn't seen him in over 3 months. For about a minute they just stood there in eery silence, until finally the man spoke.

(In Russian)

"I've missed you Alina."

The girl, Alina, searched for something to say.

"And I've missed you Lesta. Here's what you wanted." Alina handed the man, Lesta, the suitcase, and he took it with gleaming eyes.

"Thank you very much, you've helped tremendously. ...You can go now."

Alina nodded and turned around to leave that horrible room.

"And tell your father, I will be seing him soon." Lesta told Alina.

"Yes, I will." Alina said then rushed out the door. She had actually done what she dreaded to do. She then ran across the hall, down the staircase, and outside, back to the car that was waiting for her. The car zoomed off down the road and she shut her eyes and thought about what she just did.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

9:10:27, 9:10:28, 9:10:29. Splitscreens: Alina riding in the car, David Palmer talking on the phone in his office, Curtis typing on his computer. Screen fades to CTU.

Curtis gets off his computer and looked around his new office again. It was big and nice, and basically had "DIRECTOR" painted all over it. Even though he had gotten his Director's office only 1 month ago, He felt like he had been there forever. "I deserve this." he thought, and then walked out of his office and down to Chloe's station.

On the way down Chloe saw him and rolled her eyes. He had been walking in the same way, tall and proud, for a month now, and she was getting sick of it, Until final Curtis got to her station.

"Chloe I need you to upload the hourlys for 8:00 and pipe it over to my station." Curtis told her.

"Fine Curtis." Chloe imediantly starts working on it, and Curtis walks off.

Screen switches to David Palmers Office.

"Thank you Bert." He says on the phone, then hangs up. He looked around his office, it was much smaller than his office when he was president, and it wasn't as good, but none the less, it was still a candidates office.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Come" Palmer said.

A man named Ralph stepped in.

"Ah Ralph, I was wondering when you were coming. How are you today?" Palmer asked.

"Just fine Mr. Palmer. How are the rates coming?" Ralph replied.

"Well we were down by 2 5 hours ago, but I've been to tied up to check again. Palmer said with a sorta downcast look on his face.

Ralph walked over to the T.V. in Palmers office, and flipped the switch to turn it on, but the rates weren't on the T.V. Instead of the rates it was live footage a people having fun at the Laguna Beach.

"Ralph will you please change the channel. I don't have time for this." Palmer asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

As Ralph was about to change the channel, a bomb went off, it seemed like it had come out of the water. Water splashed all over, People's now dead, or critically injured bodys fell everywhere.

"Oh my." Palmer muttered.

"What should we do?" Ralph asked with horror in his eyes.

Instead of replying Palmer picked up his phone and called CTU.

In CTU Curtis picked up is phone.

"CTU, Manning" Curtis said into his phone.

"Agent Manning, This is David Palmer."

"Oh hello Mr. Palmer, What do you need? Curtis asked.

"I was just watching the news, and a bomb just went off on the Laguna Beach."

"What?"

"I don't know anything else, but I'm watching the news now to see what's happening.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Palmer." Curtis said, then hung up his phone. All of a sudden his phone rang again.

"Manning."

"Curtis, I've got the hourlys ready, they should be on your screen." Chloe said.

"Chloe thanks, I need you to get Fox news on the big screen, then get Division on the phone for me." He said so loud and quick that Chloe could hardly understand him.

"Alright I'm doing it, you don't have to be so bossy." Chloe said half angrily.

"Thank you." Curtis got off the phone and went down to Chase's station. He had been working there as "Head of Field Operations", since no-one else had been able to, and he was a good field agent, also his hand was back on, and fully operational.

"Chase I need you to assemble some field teams, and get over to Laguna Beach." Curtis told him. By now the big screen was on, and the footage was being played many times.

"I'm on it." Chase replied and walked off to get ready. Curtis went back up to his office, and sat down, trying to think of what to do next.

Then his phone rang.

"CTU, Manning." Curtis said into the phone.

"Hello Agent Manning." A woman said on the other end.

"Who is this?" Curtis asked?

"Just another person in this big world. Now, Listen to what I have to say carefully, for I won't repeat myself. You can try and trace this phone call, but it won't work. My phone is scrambled. Now with that out of the way, you have just seen a bomb go off, and many more will go off, in locations you'd never think of, if you don't do what I say." The woman said.

Curtis sat in shock, not saying anything.

"Are you listening Agent Manning?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Curtis managed to say.

"Good. Now, I want the body of a man called 'Jack Bauer'. I assume you know him?" The woman said.

"Jack Bauer? He diedtwo years ago, and we had the funeral without the body, we don't know where it is." Curtis said awkwardly, wondering why this woman would want Jack's body.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I want his body delivered to me within three hours. I'll call with the instructions on where to drop him off fifteen minutes before the three hours is up. You know what will happen if you don't do this." The woman said then hung up.

Curtis sat in shock, confused about why she wanted Jack's body.


End file.
